


Falling

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KaiSoo - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, OT9 (EXO), One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Jongin is going through a breakup. Fortunately, his life-long best friend, Kyungsoo, is there to take care of him :)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Joining #Exotober2020 Inktober on Twitter! It was supposed to be for fanartist, but.. I can't draw, so here I am posting drabbles out of it instead hehe :)
> 
> Thank you @sunniniverse for making the challenge! I hope I do your prompt justice.

**#1 Falling.**

Jongin woke up with a heavy headache. Puffy eyes, puffy face. He spent the night crying over a breakup. A relationship with a person that he knows he’s not in love with. He felt relieved. But, his heart can't help but aches.

He sits down on his bed. Rubbing the tiredness on his face. He looks to his left and sees a bowl of porridge and a glass of warm tea. Jongin smiles. He’s so lucky to have a caring roommate. He stretches on his bed, brings the bowl with him, and walks out of his room.

Kyungsoo, an angel in disguise, is sitting on their sofa. Porridge on his lap, eyes focuses on the movie playing on the TV. He only notices Jongin’s presence when the taller walks closer to him. Jongin puts his porridge on the coffee table then plops on the sofa. Kyungsoo automatically lifts his porridge to let the other’s head rest on his lap.

“Feeling better?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin nods, closing his eyes.

“It’s still heavy, hyung. But, I’m glad it’s over”

“Ending a 3 years relationship is not easy. You’re used to their presence. Give it some time, Nini. Let yourself be sad.” Kyungsoo said, fingers softly playing with Jongin’s hair.

Jongin’s last partner wasn’t a douchebag. Things just.. didn’t click right. His ex was the first to approach him. They become good friends and after a while, they started dating. Jongin was aware that the feeling never 'love', it was only an attraction. Jongin let it pass for the first and the second year of dating, but lately, he felt guilty for not being true to himself. So they end it for good.

“It’s not your fault, you know.. We can’t control our feelings over someone. You can’t force love, nor can you stop it. You just gotta stay true and let yourself be.” Kyungsoo said, knowing what comes next inside Jongin’s little head whenever he starts overthinking: guilt.

Jongin hums, it’s nice to have someone there to constantly reassure you all the time.

He opens his eyes slowly; mouth opens to thank Kyungsoo but he stops when he realizes Kyungsoo was staring at him. Eyes filled with familiar warmth. They’ve been each other’s best friends for 10 years now. Kyungsoo knows him better than himself, and it terrifies him how much he trusts this man. Looking at his face in this proximity, Jongin notices a lot of things. How the creases under Kyungsoo’s eyes have started to form.. How the faint freckles and tiny moles decorates his pale skin.. his big eyes that would squint whenever he laughs..

They’ve been together for so long, and it always feels right whenever they're together. Jongin can’t imagine how his life would be without Kyungsoo in it. Jongin knows that he wants to be with him for a long time. Something shifts inside Jongin’s heart. Kyungsoo is so kind and perfect. Jongin felt undeserving, yet lucky. He’s a bit scared of this newfound feeling, but he lets it be.

He looks up to Kyungsoo’s eyes and smiles warmly. 

“Thank you for the breakfast, hyung..” he said. “Anything for you, Nini.” Kyungsoo replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft soft soft soft soft soft soft :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think on the comments below, and please drop your kudos if you enjoy this short drabble!
> 
> Twitter: @amorkaisoo


End file.
